Little outsiders snow day
by broggy
Summary: Another "little outsiders" story! This one is about the gangs snow day! Darry is ten, Two-bit is eight, Soda is seven, Steve is seven, Dally is seven, Johnny is six, Pony is four! enjoy! please R&R! One-shot


**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks on the awesome reviews of the last "little outsiders" story! they mean alot!**

**second, I knew how much you guys liked the first one, so i figured, why not make another?**

**I got this idea in the shower, and I was all excited, then i saw a spider on the wall, and lets just say theres like, shampoo bottles EVERYWHERE because I was throwing all kinds of stuff, trying to kill it**

**I hate spiders.**

**but i loved writing this!**

**going to a fair tomorrow, dressing like a greaser :D**

**enjoy! R&R! please!**

* * *

The morning arrives. The streets of Tulsa are lined with blankets of white, puffy snow. Little Sodapop Curtis rolled over in his bed, squishing his baby brother Ponyboy by mistake. "Mpm! Soda!" whined Pony trying to push a sleeping Soda off. He was heavy.

Soda begun to stir. "Huh?... Oh! sorry pone!" said Soda getting off him. Pony huffed and burrowed into the covers. It was cold. Soda sighed, watching his brothers sleeping form.

He got dressed all by himself, walking out into the living room. "Hey mommy!" he said staring at his mother at the table, who was putting eggs on his fathers plate.

"Good morning sweetie!" she lifted him into a chair, Darry scarfing down his cereal. "Geez Dar, come up for air!" Yelled Soda. "Aw shut up!" exclaimed Darry, who had cereal all over his face.

"Darrel, honey, hold still" said their mother, taking a napkin and wiping Darrys face. Darry huffed a bit, his cheeks turning red with embarasment.

"Aw mom! im old enough to wipe my own face!" he whined. His mother ignored him, cleaning him up and sitting down, eating her own cereal.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Yelled a little Pony, running out of his room. Their father looked up, smiling warmly and picking Pony up over his head "RAAA!" he yelled, acting like a monster.

Pony squealed happily, squirming. Their father smiled, kissing Ponys head and speaking. "Whats up little man?" Pony smiled "It snowed! It snowed! mama, can we go play!?"

Their mother scowled a bit in worry but sighed "After breakfast, dear" Pony smiled, his father letting him down. Soda and Darry ate quickly, wanting to play with the gang.

"Go on now, if your going in the cold snow, im dressing you" Said their mother getting up and carrying Pony to the room. Soda and Darry groaned in unison and followed.

By the time they were out the door, They were covered in clothes. Darry walked down the stoop, He wasnt dressed in too many layers, he could move well. Soda stumbled down the steps, he had two coats on, it wasnt easy, but he could move.

Poor little Pony trudged down the steps, he had about three puffy coats on, he could barely move. "mmmhmpph!" he tried to speak through all the clothes.

"Aw! come on Pone, once we get to the lot, ya can ditch one of those coats" Said Soda holding his hand. Pony nodded. Soda, Pony and Darry walked out onto the lawn, but looked up when they heard a familiar scream.

"AH! HELP! ITS COLD! ITS COLD!" They all looked at each other, then Darry smirked as he saw little Two-bit running towards them, looking like someone set his butt on fire. Dally followed behind, Howling with laughter. That could explain it.

"Guys! help! AH!" Yelled Two-bit hopping around. "Man! whats wrong with you?" Asked Darry. Two-bit yelled "Dally put snow down my pants! AH!" he hopped around more. Dally continued laughing.

Soda smirked "what did you do this time Two-bit?" Two-bit frowned and spoke "I didnt do nothin! he just dumped snow down my pants!" Darry started laughing, of course Dally would do something like that.

"HA! look at the kid! he looks like one of those, turtles or somethin" said Dally pointing at Pony. Pony frowned "your such a meanie Dally!" Dally smirked "What? I cant hear ya! come closer! get over here!"

Pony tried to walk, but because of all the coats, tripped and fell into the snow, squirming, not able to get back up. Darry and Dally laughed hysterically. Even Two-bit started cracking up. Soda frowned.

"Ah! you guys shut up! leave Pony alone!" He picked Pony out of the snow and Pony smiled, hugging Sodas leg. Soda patted Ponys head. "Alright, cut the love fest, lets go play in the lot!" Yelled Darry.

The boys all walked down the road towards the lot. "I saw a film once about a guy who got stranded in the snow, and he had to eat his own leg" Said Dally, smirking.

"Eww! Dal! thats gross man!" Said Two-bit shaking his head. Soda and Darry did the same, Pony just looked confused as he tried to stumble along without falling on his face again.

"Hey theres Johnny! JOHNNYCAKE!" Yelled Darry as a small tanned kid walked through the snow up ahead. Pony squeaked with excitement "Johnny!" Johnny looked up, smiling.

He walked over, wearing only one coat. "Hey yall!" he said standing by Pony. Pony looked up at Johnny with awe in his eyes, everyone in the gang knew little Pony adored Johnny, he thought he was so cool.

"Whoa! look at the lot!" exclaimed Two-bit. Sure enough, the entire lot was covered in snow, making it look pretty. "Come on!" yelled Dally running to it. The other boys followed.

"Here man, ill help ya!" Said Johnny taking a big coat off Pony. Pony smiled, he could move again. "Thanks Johnny!" he yelled happily. "Ill race ya!" Yelled little Johnny, running towards the lot. Pony made a noise of excitement, running after his best buddy.

"Hey wheres Stevie?" asked Soda. 'Stevie' was Sodas nick name for Steve. Everyone shrugged. Darry started building a snow fort, Two-bit building one of his own. Dally smirked and whacked Two-bit upside the head with a snow ball.

Soda begun to scrape together a pile of snow for his fort, but let out a yell of surprise as he felt something tackle him into the pile of snow. He laughed as he realized it was Steve. The two boys yelled and laughed, wrestling in the snow.

Pony carried over a pile of snow to Johnny, who was working on building a snowman. "Thanks Pone!" he said smiling, and adding more snow onto it. Pony smiled, getting more snow.

"My snow fort is more tuff than yours!" Yelled Dally, who was glaring at Darrys fort. Darry frowned. "Nuh-uh! mines tuffer!" The two got into an argument, and Two-bit walked behind Dally, dumping snow down his shirt.

Dally spun around, yelling in surprise. Two-bit smirked, but then it disappeared when Dally begun chasing him. Darry continued building his fort while he listened to Two-bit screaming, Dally was dumping more snow down his pants.

Soda was in a snowball fight with Steve. The two eventually got tired of throwing snow and decided to build a snowman instead. Johnny and Pony stared at their little snowman proudly.

They looked up as Dally carried a yelling Two-bit over, and threw him into Pony and Johnnys snow man. Johnny spoke "Daaalllyyyy! we worked hard on that snowman!" Pony spoke "Yeah! meanie face!"

Dally smirked "Ah! build another one! its not like your doing anything else with your lives" Two-bit popped out from under a pile of snow, sticking his tounge out at Dally. Darry walked over. "My forts done!" Dally turned, looking at it. It was huge.

"Come on! lets all go hang out in it!" Yelled Steve, running towards it. Darry and the others followed. Two-bit stumbled out of the snow and Soda spoke "Shoot Two-bit! you got so much ice in your pants, youd put frosty the snowman to shame!"

Everyone laughed, and climbed into Darrys fort. Dally was the first to comment "Ah this fort stinks! wheres the TV?" Darry snapped back "There aint a place for a TV, stupid!" Dally threw snow in Darrys face.

The two began bickering again. "Would yall shut up!? Im tryin to relax!" Yelled Steve. Dally smirked "We should tell scary stories" Johnny spoke "No way! I still have nightmares from the last story you told, Dal!"

Dally spoke "Aw come on! It aint that scary!" Darry sighed "Alright fine, go on" Dally smiled "Alright, this one is true! its about the boogeyman!" Steve spoke "Whos that?" Dally smirked and continued.

"The boogeyman is this big black creature, that hides in your room at night, and when you put your feet down on the floor at night, He drags you under the bed! and eats you alive!" Pony gasped and huddled closer to Johnny.

"One night, this kid Alex, got tucked into bed by his mom, and in the middle of the night, he vanished, because the boogeyman took him!" Said Dally. Darry exchanged a worried glance with Soda.

"About a few weeks later, They found the bones of Alex under the bed, and alot of the bones were chewed on! he had been eaten by the thing! Now the boogeyman wanders around at night, lookin for more kids to eat! true story!" said Dally.

"Aw that aint true! my daddy says he aint real!" said Two-bit. Dally spoke "But how do you know that? your dad says that so you wont worry about it!" Two-bit said nothing, looking worried.

"Aw Dal! your full of baloney! c'mon Soda" Said Steve climbing out of the fort. Soda followed, the others coming out as well. "Well, we better get home, moms gonna be worried" Said Darry. Soda nodded and took Ponys hand.

"You guys wanna come back to the house with us?" Asked Soda. Dally shook his head, as did Steve and Two-bit. "Can Johnny sleep over? pleeeeaase?" Asked Pony. Soda nodded "Ill ask mom, come on Johnny"

Johnny smiled, running over to Pony. Soon they all reached the house, Soda walking up the steps, Darry following with Pony and Johnny.

"Mom? can Johnny spend the night?" Asked Soda. His mother nodded "Of course! hello Johnny!" she said kissing Johnnys forehead. Johnny smiled, looking down a bit, Mrs. Curtis always treated him like her own son.

"Did you boys have fun?" asked their father from the table. Darry nodded, telling their father about it. Their mother changed Pony out of his snow clothes, and him and Johnny watched TV on the couch, drinking hot cocoa.

Soda sat on the floor, in front of the TV, drinking some cocoa himself. Darry sat with his dad at the table. Everyone stayed where they were for awhile, soon night fell.

Their mother tucked Soda and Pony in. "Night boys" she said smiling and turning off the light. "Night mom" they said together. Soda closed his eyes, but opened them again as he heard Pony whimpering.

Their mother tucked Johnny in on the couch, kissing his head. "Good night sweetie" she said smiling. "night" said Johnny smiling himself, he loved .

Pony looked at Soda, worry in his eyes. "What about the boogeyman?" Soda sighed "Its okay Pone, he aint real, and even if he was, I wouldnt let em get ya" Pony smiled "really?" Soda nodded "I promise"

Pony yawned, curling up against Soda. Soda put an arm around Pony protectively, Yawning himself. He watched Pony fall asleep. He sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
